pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja pliku:Kontury postaci.jpg
A ja znam to zdjęcie XD I wiem kto to XDDDDD Buhahahahaha''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A ja nie widziałam wcześniej tego zdjęcia, ale wciąż wiem kto to. Buahahahah! >:D 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 16:23, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Tego chłopaka to chyba wszyscy znają i kochają XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A mi się zawsze wydawało, że raczej wszystkich wkurza. xD 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 16:27, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) też wiem XD ps. Nie kocham go i trochę mnie irytuje o..o - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:38, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Eeee... Sajlan idzie do "Mam Talent!Świra!!"? xD Nie no zepsułaś zabawę Mira! >:< 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:44, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Ubustwiam to robić >:3 Raz przypomniałam pani od chemii o kartkówce na którą nikt się nie uczył xp Oj, żebyś się czasem nie doigrała! >:D Btw, pewnie też wiesz, kim jest ta druga postać! >:3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:50, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Nje i mam to głęboko w ciemnej... szafie. PS.Uwielbiam wkurzać innych, ale lepiej mnie nie wkurzać bo mogę boleśnie ugryźć (raz jakiejś dziewczynie w moim wieku prawie ręki nie złamałam >|D) Heeeeeej, nie wiesz o czym mówisz, a już myślisz, że jest ci to zbędne :P Przeczytaj sobie niektóre odcinki, może ci się spodoba. I raaaaaaaaany, jaka dyskusja, aż się wzruszyłem :D chlip, chlip :D a kto to ta druga postać ? :D :D :D Podpowiem wam, ale ona nigdy nie była w anime. W moim anime będzie ona siostrą tej drugiej postaci :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:06, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Podać linka do prawdziwego zdjęcia >:D[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:25, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) A ten link toooo http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/ale_czubek_z_ciebie_że_to_kliknąłeś - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 19:26, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Oszz ty miczko :P Spryciula znalazła xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:28, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) trzcina tak ps jak mi nie wierzysz to chodź na chat XD - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 19:32, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) a jej imię zaczyna się na "T" XD - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 19:38, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) T jak Topaz XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Czyli znamy już Cilana XD A dziewczyna ma imię zaczynające się na t : Hmmm... Kto powiedział, że na T :P ona nie koniecznie musi mieć takie imię Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:22, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) No tak ,ale jej prawdziwe imię to zaczyna się na T XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Haha! http://triple-shippings.deviantart.com/gallery/33443107#/d3cy5u5 Co wygrałam? >:3 'PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 20:36, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie lubię was :P Skoro tak, to znajdźcie mi więcej jej zdjęć ;P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:39, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Jest jej peeełno zdjęć z anime, ale wszystkie... To OnaxCilan. Jeśli wiesz, o co chodzi... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:42, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Nawet z Colem są zdjęcia XD Klik! Klik Ja mam kilka jej zdjęć. Wiecie, taka siostrzana miłość akurat może być :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:49, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) http://hikariangelove.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=topaz Masz więcej też "siostrzanej miłości". :p 'PG''' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:50, cze 27, 2012 (UTC)